Ma'at (Paintverse)
Ma'at is a character in the Paintverse franchise that first appears in Paintverse 2 with a minor role before obtaining a bigger one in Paintverse 3. Appearance So far in all of their appearances (except in a cutscene after completing a specific sidequest story and in a special ending obtained by completing said sidequest story) in Paintverse 2 they've been shown as a black cloaked figure with a long cape and a hoodie which covers their eyes and nose, and a red bandanna that covers their mouth, however she can still speak via a special device behind the bandanna which acts as a mic that distorts their voice. Below their cloak their wears a dark grey hoodie with their two light blue shock sticks barely sticking out of them, that way they can bring them out quickly to surprise their opponent. They also has a strap with a small bag at her waist. In the two exceptions, it's revealed that Ma'at History Vigilante Ma'at appears in the first few Areas of Paintverse 2, either just watching you from the background or appearing in a sector before quickly disappearing, leaving a trail of defeated enemies behind, however later on they get a slightly more important role, as they are seeing harshly punishing some robbers before telling Sketch that they deserved it, as they wanted to keep the money for themselves, but they justify taking the money by claiming to give it to the poor, which they eventually do. As the game goes on Sketch tries to catch Ma'at and bring them to justice but they manage to escape right before he can catch them until they both jump into a fleet of demon carriages and fight them off, ending with Sketch saving Ma’at from falling off and later on when the carriages are about to crash, he being saved by Ma’at before they disappear again. Ripped Cloak In a special series of sidequests, Sketch finds a way to track down Ma’at after they leave a ripped part of their cloak, this ends with Sketch setting a trap on a town in the desert, however when Ma’at escapes the trap Sketch chases them down and tackles them while trying to pull down their hood, this ends with Sketch hitting their face accidentally as they both fall to the ground and it’s revealed that Ma’at is in fact an Artizzian girl with white hair, who shocks Sketch with her shock sticks before running off. Sketch almost chases down Ma’at again but notices something: white make-up in the hand he accidentally hit her with, as Sketch has a sudden realization he tries going to the alleyway Ma’at went to but finds that she’s not there. If the game is completed after beating this series of sidequests, the ending will have an extra scene in which Sketch notices a girl similar to Ma’at in a crowd of people, however, as she finds out Sketch is getting near she manages to disappear into the crowd and get into the roof of a building, where she notices a faded grey smudge in the spot which Sketch hit when he knocked her down in a glass pane and gets out a wipe from her hoodie pocket as she rubs the smudge with the wipe, revealing dark skin below it and the fact that Ma’at is actually human. Paintverse 3 Ma’at will play a much bigger role in Paintverse 3, even being a playable character. Personality Ma’at personally hates those who have become rich by inheriting money and not gaining it themselves, which is why they only steal from them, however they don’t keep the money to themselves, instead giving it to the poor, similarly to Robin Hood. However, despite being a criminal themselves, Ma’at despises other criminals, when asked about why they hate thieves when they are a thief themselves by Sketch, they respond by saying that their actions are justified since they give their money to the poor, while other thieves just want to keep the money to themselves. Category:Paintverse Category:Original Characters Category:Characters